


How To Train Liar Daddies

by yongart



Series: nct with childrens [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lying to the Police, M/M, friends to boyfriends, jaemin owns a toy store, jeno is a math teacher, lying marriage, renjun is the father of nine children, renjun policeman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongart/pseuds/yongart
Summary: Being a single parent can be a problem, especially if you have five young children, three teenagers and a newborn.  But Renjun can do that and still have time to exercise his role as a local police officer.  However, all of his plans to live life without problems go down the drain when a social worker decides to visit him, claiming that his profession is too dangerous to have so many children.  Now, Renjun must choose between leaving his prestigious career, or leaving his little ones in the hands of someone else, both of whom he refuses to do.And this is where Jaemin and Jeno come into action.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: nct with childrens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202177
Kudos: 17





	How To Train Liar Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it can be awful. English is not my first language so there may be some mistakes. Good reading!

Morning.

Birds singing.

Smell of baby perfume, feminine cologne and male deodorant.

Silence.

Easy… _Silence_?

Renjun at least notices when his feet move on their own to the first floor of the house. The strands of hair pointed in all directions and eyes open looking for any evidence of blood or broken glass.

The orbs run through the entire living room and finally the kitchen, until they land on the clock hanging on the wall. Five o'clock. He only has two hours to make breakfast for his children, store the toys that the twins spread out at night, get ready to go to work and still take everyone to school.

Yes, he needs to enjoy this silence until one of them wakes up ...

" _Daddy_!"

Renjun jumped at the scream of Chanhee. The little five-year-old came down the stairs slowly, his hands never letting go of Jeffrey, his favorite teddy bear, (who was already part of the family if he asked Huang).

"Daddy, I can't sleep anymore," he put the plush on the couch and grabbed the man's hands. Renjun picked up his son and carried him to the kitchen. Now awake, it would be very difficult to get him to sleep again, and Huang didn't want to be late.

" Why my love?" he held the child with one arm while with the other he opened the refrigerator and took the milk, jam and yogurt.

Chanhee grabbed his father's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. “Hyo told Jay horror stories, she told me not to listen but I stayed and I couldn't sleep. "

“My prince, what have I already said about this? Chanhee pouted her pink lips and her eyes filled with tears. "That I am not old enough for that yet and that I cannot disobey the elders"

"That's right. And what did you do yesterday? ” He placed Chanhee sitting on the counter, watching every five seconds to see if he wouldn't fall, as he turned the pancakes on the stove.

"Everything Dad said not to do"

“And did you learn your lesson? "

"Yes, yes, yes" Renjun turned off the fire and kissed his son's forehead. "And are you going to do it again?"

“Never daddy! ”The little one hugged the chinese, leaving all his regret in contact and Renjun smiled kindly.

“That's right, now we are going upstairs to wake up your brothers because today daddy has to go to work and Jeno and Jaemin are going to be here in a little while to stay with Sungie for a bit until the nursery opens, okay? "He nodded and jumped back into the chinese man's lap.

The two went up the stairs and Chanhee was left with the task of waking up the left side of the house and Renjun the right side.

Renjun entered the bedroom of the two oldest, Moonbyul and Chaeryeong.

The study books scattered on the dressing table and pencils lying on the floor already said one thing: they were both in testing times and would probably have their nerves on edge. Renjun made a mental note to keep the little ones away from them until at least the next week.

He picked up the laundry basket from their room, remembering to wash clothes until tomorrow or else no one would have a clean uniform on Wednesday.

"Byu and Chae, time to wake up" Chaeryeong groaned in frustration and put a pillow over his ears, trying to avoid the sound check. Moonbyul got up immediately, his subconscious screaming to be able to study more for the physics test.

He left the room, seeing that the two of them in less than ten minutes would already be fully awake. He headed in the direction of the twins' room and barely had to enter to see that they were both awake. Mingyu and Hoseok waved a "good morning" to their father and Renjun returned smiling.

Seeing that everyone was already standing, the Chinese focused on the last room, the place where Jisung was. Previously it was a vacant room that only served as a mess, but with the baby's unexpected arrival, Renjun transformed it into his little room. He calmly opened the door to see the baby moving his hands, his blue eyes being seen slowly. The delicious laugh that Jisung gave could cure the cancer and Renjun was totally sure of that.

" _My love_ " he spoke in chinese even though he knew his son would never understand. Jisung grabbed his father's neck and paid full attention to the man, taking his bottle from the counter and walking down the stairs.

"Daddy, someone rang the doorbell," Jay said as he poured the milk into the cereal. Renjun asked Wonwoo to prepare Jisung's bottle while he went to answer the door.

" Can I help you?" Renjun spoke calmly when he saw a middle-aged woman staring at him somberly.

"Would you be ..." she looked at the spreadsheet in her hands "Huang Renjun?"

"Yes" he put the baby on the other arm while extending his hand to the stranger. " Is that you?"

"Jamie Jung" she smiled without showing her teeth. “I am a social worker at the orphanage _Light Beam_ ”

Renjun's breath hitched, his eyes widened slightly and his hands sweated.

"I came here about a complaint they made to you ..."

"C-Complaint? Like this?" the chinese's heart looked like it would come out of his mouth.

“Someone I can't name, said that you work for the Austin police, right? ”Renjun nodded, unable to make any sound. “And that you have nine children? All under eighteen and adopted and rescued from some parts of the country, and from their hometown? ” he agreed again. “Your parents died in a car accident and you don't have a brother or close relatives, right? ”One more agreement.

"Where are you going with this?"

“Your job as a police officer is considered dangerous for anyone and you know it very well, and it gets even worse when you have adopted children, because if something happens to you, who would be with the children? And how traumatized would they be? Obviously, we don't want to think about anything bad happening to you, but still, we have to think about these alternatives. Do you understand me, Mr. Huang? ”

Renjun felt his world fall. Obviously, some orphanages were afraid of adoptions because of the profession that follows, but at no time was it a problem for him. He was able to keep pace at work even when he spent sleepless nights when Hyolin had colic as a baby, and also when Hoseok broke his arm by jumping from a tree at school. He would always be there for his children. And he didn't let anything get in the way or take the focus off.

"Mister Huang?"

“Oh, yes, yes. I'm listening to you… Jamie. ”

“So what is necessary would be for you to leave your profession, or have a guardian to whom you would pass the guard in case something happens. If not, I am sorry to inform you, but the children will have to return to the orphanage ”

"B-But this person that I would pass the guard on to, would it be just a relative?" Jisung started to move on his father's lap, nervous about how long that conversation was taking.

"No, you can also be a legitimate companion"

“Like marriage? "

"Yes, or at least the confirmation that you and that person have a romantic involvement, but the most acceptable would be a wedding."

" I date." Renjun's eyes widened, realizing the words he had just said.

_Dating? Seriously, Huang, it was easier to have feigned your parents' resurrection!_

“Oh, that would help a lot. So what's the name of your partner, or partner? "

"It Is…"

" _Junnie_!"

Renjun turned his head towards the car's horn and saw the people who would save his morning.

“There you are! My loves! "

Jaemin and Jeno stared at each other, wondering what kind of affection Renjun called them. They got out of the car quickly and went towards the older one.

"Sungie, my prince" the baby laughed at Jaemin and opened his arms for the korean to catch him.

“So, Mr. Huang, would these be your boyfriends? ”Renjun's face seemed to catch on fire, but since he started this lie, he will end it.

"Yes, my boyfriends." the chinese put his arm around Jaemin's waist, playing with Jisung and the other around Jeno's neck.

“Oh, and do you plan on making the relationship official? As I said, getting married would be a lot easier to get full custody of your children and you still won't have to leave your profession. ”

"Hm, yes, we are thinking of getting married this year" Jaemin choked on his saliva as he listened to what the chinese had said. “We will only try to find a place that approves polygamy, you know how it is, right? We are differentiated ”he tightened his hands on Jaemin's waist.

“Okay, so when you have the right date, let me know, Mr. Huang” she handed the man a paper “This is my card, you can contact me at any time” he smiled weakly and saw the woman calmly leave the neighborhood .

Renjun finally took the weight off his chest and came in with Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung at home. Finally peace.

“What the fuck was that, Renjun? ”Jeno exclaimed in embarrassment.

“No swearing at home! "

" _Daddy what is "fuck"_?”


End file.
